User talk:Firaga44
Welcome! Hi Firaga44 -- we're excited to have Save Me Lollipop Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro HAIII!!! Since I'm a TOTAL nerd about Mamotte,I WILL MAKE MANY PAGES! >:D and i hope you realize it's a save me lollipop fanon wiki since i can't write details for characters very good.......(just saying) Firaga44 02:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It's alright. Just write what YOU KNOW and I can add what I know. ok and there's a manga for save me lollipop i'm gonna try to add some of the stuff from the manga if i'm able to find it and i guess i'll make a article about the black pearlFiraga44 02:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Katie...can you make a start for a talk bubble for me? Make sure you title the page Template:XionXIV cause I'm used to typing my full name.Oh,and if you can,upload a few emotions of Kuku for me. Plz and thank you! ^.^--An AwEsOmE pErSoN first i need to make talkbubbles here Firaga44 00:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) mmk HAH!!! I Lubzz your talkbubbles! :D well i made the talkbubbles but i can't find any emotions for kuku Firaga44 00:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Try photobucket.can't you edit the pics? here...http://media.photobucket.com/image/mamotte%20lollipop/flyingfairyprincess/006s.jpg?o=42try that one.It only gives a few emotions,but it's still good. i could erase the other stuff till i got all the emotions but that'd be pretty messy but i'll get the emotions now Firaga44 00:49, November 21, 2009 (UTC) thnx... User Delivery Service Thank You Ms Firaga on your Order on Malevolence Crystalised a Disgaea wiki Gramar Nazi Editor We will Try to Deliver Her at our earliest convinience. Sent By Cathrine Munro --User Delivery Service From Wikia That's right...I MESSAGED YOU HERE!!!